As Endless As Forever, Our Love Will Stay Together
by TheWhiteClouds
Summary: The hardest part of loving someone is knowing when to let go, and knowing when to say goodbye. SasuSaku. AU. R&R.
1. Changing Affections

Summary : It all ended well didn't it? I got him, and he has me, but, what if he's not the right guy for me after all? The pain, it's killing me.

I just thought of this today, then I found a laptop and began typing. So, Read and Review okay? Hope you like it, I'll be updating the next chapter this week too.

**As Endless As Forever, Our Love Will Stay Together**

--

I woke up from a nightmare that kept on hunting me every now and then. I got up from my bed and proceeded down the kitchen. It was 4 in the morning, and it was Saturday. It was my thoughts that kept me awake this time. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to call my boyfriend, Sasuke. After several rings, he finally picked up. "Hello?" He answered sleepily. "Babe, Can I talk to you?" I said sweetly. "We are talking" His voice became more attentive. "I had a nightmare, I just.." I didn't finish my sentence, and he dropped the phone. It became more confusing for me. Was this the guy I was head over heels about back then? I couldn't believe that the day would come when I'd think, I'd be happier if…. I didn't love him.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, I didn't call him, nor did I go to his place to visit him. I closed my locker after getting my books for class. Were now juniors in Konoha High School. Hinata, Ino and Tenten are my best friends, although were in different classes, All of them knows what I'm going through. Their boyfriends, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are best of friends too, well, for guys, best buds I guess. Sasuke is a part of their group also, and they are all very supportive with our relationship, but I can feel that they sense my happiness with Sasuke is hitting the drains. A blank expression covered my face. I looked at my right, and a few feet away, I saw Naruto carrying Hinata's books for her. They look really great; I envy them for being such a perfect yet imperfect couple.

"Hey" I faced right to see Sasuke standing right beside me. I looked at him with an unsure face. "You didn't call me, nor visit me yesterday" He spoke again. I ignored him and I headed to class, hitting him by the shoulder on the way. I felt my heart burst. He didn't have to pretend to care. He was trying to hard when I can see through him. It made me more uneasy. I can't take it.

I sat down next to Hinata in English. She immediately noticed my preoccupied feelings. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. "It's the same everytime, Hinata, I don't know what to do anymore" I sobbed. She patted me in the back, saying "I'm here, you don't need to be pressured around me, I understand what you're going through, sometimes it's just the way love works you know, you feel it most of the time, and then it gets lost…" She bit her lower lip, looking regretful with what she said. I grew silent, pondering her words. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that, please don't be upset, Sak" She continued. A small curl on the edge of my lips formed. I appreciate her effort in making me feel better, but all I could give her this time was a fake smile. After an hour of English, the bell rang, finally, and it was my free time the next period. "See you at lunch Sak, feel better" Hinata waved goodbye. I did the same, and went out of the classroom.

* * *

He waited for me outside; I was startled to see him leaning against the wall next to the door. I couldn't neglect him forever, so, I talked. "Why are you here?" I stated coldly. "It's your free time isn't it? So, let's talk" He responded. "It's not like you to want to be talking about things" I said back. I can see in his face that he was getting irritated with me. I turned my back on him and went to the field, where there was peace and quiet. He followed me outside, waiting for me to talk to him again. No one else was there; we had the place all to ourselves. "What the hell is your problem anyway?" He questioned in a hoarse tone. I still didn't face him; it was too awkward for me. "Stop acting stupid and answer my question" I heard him say. His words, they hurt me so much that I get scared to speak. I could here myself cry already. I had no idea of what his reaction was when he heard me, but he didn't speak another word again, and left. That moment I already felt that we lost it. And my decision was final. I have to be strong.

I marched down to the cafeteria at lunch; I opened the door and directly went to our table, I sat down beside an empty seat next to Ino, far away from Sasuke as possible. I felt okay after I ate my lunch. They all sat together in pairs, except for us. I was playing with my shake using the straw, I kept mixing it till the ice melts. I can feel Sasuke looking my way every couple of minutes. Again, I didn't mind his gazes at all. I just went ahead and listened to my friends' conversations.

"Shika-honey, I'll be going home a little late today, I have a meeting with the drama club and, you can go on ahead home if you want too" I hear Ino say.

I looked at Shikamaru, only to see his disapproving face. "I can wait" He said and Ino hugged his arm. I stared blankly at my milk shake now. Come to think of it, Shika-kun isn't really that sweet of a person, and yet, he finds his own ways to keep Ino happy and satisfied. It made me really jealous. So, looks like I'm the only girl in our group that's going home alone today. Everybody else's relationship seems to be stable and going strong.

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon and the school was running out of students. I got my umbrella from my locker, and then I headed home. It was a long walk, really and my umbrella didn't help me that much with the rain too. I don't like rain, honestly. Some say that it's romantic; others say it's calm and cool. For me, it's just wet and sticky. Then they ask me, "Haven't you ever stood in the rain with the one you love?" I never answered. He hates the rain, too. In fact, I think he's the reason why I learned to not like it also. I remember one time…

_Flashback.._

"_Babe, Do you want to go out?" I asked him ever so sweetly as I hug him from the back. "Can't you see? It's raining, and what's with the name? It's dumb" He replied coldly. I pouted cutely and faced him. "What? I hate the rain, if you want to play, whatever, go by yourself" He has such a snob attitude that always saddens me. "Never mind then" I said in a disappointing tone, burying my face in his back._

"Nothing's changed" I muttered under my breath. Rain started pouring more heavily, and I was still very far from my house. I had my pink iPod in my pocket, and I can hear the music through my earphones as I pass every street. The song that was playing was one of my favorites.

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
__I never thought I would be right for you__  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be with forevermore..  
_

I miss listening to this song; it made my heart feel light. This is our theme song.

_Flashback…_

"_Sasuke it's your turn to sing now!" I cheerfully handed him the microphone. It was just the two of us, on a date, although I knew he didn't really like karaoke much. "No, just sing another song" He refused, with his eyes closed, his back leaning against the sofa of the room. After a few songs, I got tired, and I was trying to trick Sasuke to sing me just one short song. "If I sing you one song, promise me you'll grant my favor" He demanded seriously. "Anything" I answered. He quickly got the microphone, and chose the song "FOREVERMORE". I felt so exciting… and in love. He started, "There are times..When I just want to look at your face.. With the stars in the night" He has the most amazing voice I have ever heard. I just melted when he looked at me, and he continued, "There are times..When I just want to feel your embrace..,On a cold night, I just can't believe that you are mine now"… He cupped my cheek, and smiled at me, singing, "You were just a dream that I once knew..I never thought I would be right for you..I just can't compare you with anything in this world..You're all I need to be with forevermore" He put down the microphone, and to my surprise, he kneeled down to me, looked me in the eyes, and he spoke.. "Do me a favor, and promise me… You'll be mine, forevermore" He said, sweetly. Tears of joy fell from my eyes, as we shared the sweetest kiss, along with the music…  
_

It looks like it's not just the rain who would cry tonight. I slid my key in the hole of my house, and I went inside quickly. I went in the shower first, and bathed. I smelled like rain already, so I decided to freshen up first before I do anything else. I cooked my food next and directly went inside my room. The teachers gave heck loads of homework.

I listened to music while I was doing them. It makes me focus on my work, and pulls me away from distraction. A couple of minutes later, I received a text message from Sasuke. I read it immediately, "Call me when you get home. Need to tell you something." I thought of calling him as soon as possible, but then again, do I really have to?

I stared at my phone for a while, then I decided not to reply. I stopped all the things that I was doing. I felt that this is the night I should tell him, tell him everything. After an hour, I called him up, and he answered at the first ring.

"Sasuke, Let's talk later, in the park, near my house, 9 pm, at the bench, I don't want any excuses, Bye" I said straight forward and hung up. I got dressed, and waited for the time. I kept the music playing, to calm myself, because I know, after this night, everything would change.

--

_We had it all in front of us  
__You were the one__  
I was in love  
__But you always hurt  
__the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough_

* * *

Okay, how was that? :) I'm really nervous about posting this :) Tell me what you think. Thank to those who would review this :)


	2. Decisions

"_Sasuke, Let's talk later, in the park, near my house, 9 pm, at the bench, I don't want any excuses, Bye" I said straight forward and hung up. I got dressed, and waited for the time. I kept the music playing, to calm myself, because I know, after this night, everything would change.._

A/N : What's next? Here's my update. Enjoy. Read and Review please :)__

* * *

**As Endless As Forever, Our Love Will Stay Together  
Chapter Two : Decisions**

---

"Sakura, what are you doing in the rain? You shouldn't soak yourself; stop being so stu-…." He was interrupted. "Stupid?" I stood up the bench. He narrowed his eyes a bit. "That's all I am to you right?" I faced him. "What are you pointing out?" He asked in a clueless tone. "You're hurting me" I said directly. "I'm not, what are you….." I think he figured it out. The rain poured louder. "Everything I do to make this relationship work, It doesn't matter anymore, I'm so sick of you, Sasuke" I whispered in despair, crying my eyes out. "I didn't mean to.. Let's work this out, Please.." He said with a concern tone. "Don't act like you know how to handle this Sasuke! I don't want to hear from you anymore. Not another word. Everytime… Everytime we're together.. I keep falling out of love with you, The way you treat me, it's like you don't care at all.. What happen to the Sasuke I knew back then huh? What happen to the guy I fell in love with years ago? The one who had my back?.... Tell me" I demanded bitterly. His face was emotionless. "I can change" He recited. "You can, But you didn't" I forced out. I tried to be softer with my words, but it's time I let him feel the pain that he'd been giving me. He turned silent, looking down on the floor as the rain dripped from his raven hair. "I won't stop you, if you want to leave me" He stated, looking away from my eyes. "Goodbye then" I concluded, walking away from him. "Wait" I heard him whisper quietly. I stood still 'til he said something, but he didn't. I was just about to continue walking, but then I felt his strong arms, hugging me in the back, resting his head in my shoulder. I had my head set, I didn't want to break against his hold. For a moment, I wanted to stand there with him forever.. But my heart didn't let me. I removed his hands that were around me protectively, and headed home. I left him in the rain, alone. Not a teardrop in his eyes, not a single word from his mouth. It was over.

I locked the door behind me, and found myself sitting down, and leaning to the door. I wanted this, and I did it. But still, the thought of breaking up with someone you love deeply will put a permanent scar in your heart. It's okay to cry. It's okay to let it all out. For now, it's my only choice, because tomorrow, I have to pretend that my decision didn't hurt me more than before. He didn't stop me at all. I didn't see his slightest effort in trying to. Maybe, just maybe, deep inside, he also wanted this. But then again.. Maybe not.

* * *

I stood up, went up, took one last shower before I went to bed. When I got out from the bathroom, everything in my room, reminded me of him, our pictures in my pink bulletin board, his picture, in a pink frame that was placed on top of my bedside table, his cds, his shirts, his gifts. I lied in my bed, reminiscing our moments together, the happy ones. I closed my eyes, and remembered…

_Flashback.._

"_Babe!" I called. He looked at me and wondered." Let's ride the Ferris wheel together!" I continued, lacing my hand with his. "You're such a child, really" He reasoned. I gave him my irresistible puppy-dog face. He was looking away from me again, trying to avoid me. But he failed. And he found himself inside the seat with me. They stopped the wheel and we were in the middle seat, we were at the top. "Wow! We stopped right on the very top!" I said sounding happy. He smirked at me, and I flashed a sweet smile. "Hey, why do you keep holding that paper bag there? What's in it?" She wondered. "A present, actually" He responded. "Is it for me? I want to see!" She excitingly got the paper bag from his hand and opened it. They were two identical sweat t-shirts with a hood. The other sweat t-shirt had the blue print "I LOVE MY" at the top, and at the bottom, the pink print of my name, "SAKURA" , The other sweat t-shirt had the pink print "I LOVE MY" at the top, and at the bottom, the blue print of his name, "SASUKE". I looked at the back of the shirts to see the word, "FOREVER". I jumped to hug him when I saw him smiling at my reaction. "Want to wear it now?" He asked me. I nodded as my response. He wore his "I LOVE MY SAKURA FOREVER" shirt too. It was really sweet, and all of the people turned to look at us because of them. I saw him blush a bit, and I giggled beside him.  
_

I had my eyes open, and a small smile formed in my lips unexpectedly. "It's for the best" I whispered, and turned the light off of my lamp. It is, isn't it? He's not the right boyfriend for me. It isn't easy to forget someone like him, but I'll try. Well, I didn't break up with him because I don't love him, nor because I wanted too. It's just a decision that I had to stick with. It was obvious that he can't be there for me anymore. He wasn't the guy I knew before. I'm sick of his bitter words and cold attitude. I may always be there for him, but he never is there for me. It's been 3 years, and this last year was just full of pain and sorrow, not love. Yeah, he was loyal, but I was too, and for him being loyal, isn't enough to keep our relationship in stability. For it to work, it needs effort by both of the people in the relationship. You will never lose what you have, if you just now how to nurture it properly. I fought with my thoughts and drifted to sleep soon after. It was really a tiring day.

I woke up at 4 50, 10 minutes before my alarm due to a strong thunderstorm. I was scared of the sound of it that I can feel my body tremble under my sheets. I turned on the television to see if it's safe to go to school. To my relief, the newscaster announced that classes have been suspended this day. It was dark and cold inside the house, darker and colder outside. I went down to fix myself breakfast, then maybe afterwards, finish the homework I left undone yesterday. There was this difficult geometric problem that I can't figure out, and, it's the last problem that I had to solve. "I know, I'll call Sasu-.." I stopped before I ever said his name. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot" I whispered disappointingly. I closed my notebook and placed it inside my bag. It was just 8 am, although, the storm got worse. I was startled when I heard the phone rang. "Sak?" I recognized the caller's voice. "Hi Hinata, What is it?" I questioned. "Uhm, I heard from Naruto that, you broke up with Sasuke yesterday, and, uhm, Are you okay?" I can feel that she's really concern for me, and she's having a difficulty with her sentences so that she won't say anything, that would hurt me. What a friend. "I'm fine, thanks Hinata. So, how about you?" I wondered. "I'm alright, the weather is so cold, Naruto just came here an hour ago to make sure I'm okay, ain't he sweet?" She stated. "Yeah, it is. Naruto is really something" I smiled. We went silent for a while and I heard Naruto's voice. "Sweetie, Can you help me with this problem? I can't figure it out" He said, struggling. "Okay, wait for me, I'll just say goodbye to Sak" They were so cute. "Go on ahead Hinata, Don't worry about me" I muttered in an assuring tone. "Thanks Sak, keep safe, Bye" With that, we both hung up. It was getting really cold; I rolled myself in bed and tried to sleep once again. I thought of my friends at first, but still, it led me into thinking of Sasuke again. This day will never end.

--

_Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

* * *

WAS IT BAD?! Tell me! Again, Read and Review :P That's all I need :)


	3. Sasuke's POV, After The Break Up

_Previously.._

_Sakura's POV_

It was getting really cold; I rolled myself in bed and tried to sleep once again. I thought of my friends at first, but still, it led me into thinking of Sasuke again. This day will never end.

A/N: So, how's Sasuke doing? Find out. READ and REVIEW :)

--

**As Endless As Forever, Our Love Will Stay Together  
Chapter Three : Sasuke's POV, "After The Break Up"**

**--**

_Flashback.._

_"Stupid?"…. "That's all I am to you right?"… "You're hurting me"… "Everything I do to make this relationship work, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm so sick of you, Sasuke"… "Don't act like you know how to handle this Sasuke! I don't want to hear from you anymore. Not another word. Everytime… Everytime we're together.. I keep falling out of love with you, The way you treat me, it's like you don't care at all.. What happen to the Sasuke I knew back then huh? What happen to the guy I fell in love with years ago? The one who had my back?.... Tell me".. "You can, But you didn't"… __**"Goodbye then"**__..  
_

I struggled in my sleep, and sat up my bed. Her words, I can't forget them. It was a nightmare, I was on a really deep sleep that even the strongest thunderstorm failed to wake me up. After that night, I sat down the bench, with an empty feeling. Rain poured down my face, but time seemed like it stood still. For an hour or two, I just blankly looked at one direction. It was never really seen in my face, but deep down inside me, I felt like falling apart. I confusingly asked myself, "What do I do?" And I was left with no answers. I didn't feel like eating, or getting out of bed today. I just felt like doing nothing all day. Put in thought a couple of things, memories, perhaps. I lied with my back, looking up my blue painted ceiling. I closed my eyes once more.

* * *

_Flashback.._

"_Sasuke!" She ran towards me with an unbelievable speed and hugged me tight. Of course, I hugged her back, but I didn't really know what this hugging is about. "I heard you were sick and you didn't even tell me!" She loudly spoke in disappointment. "I didn't want you to panic and worry" I said as an excuse. Of course I had no plan of telling her because, she irritates me at times, and I wonder what it would be like, she being beside me the whole time. Must be so noisy and painful.  
_

_"Babe, I'm you're girlfriend, I should worry about you all the time" She said clasping our hands together. "Again with the name" I quoted. She smiled at me in response. I looked away and faced another direction. It was 7 in the morning, and instead of her going to school, she went to my place. She had her uniform on and I don't think that she's planning to leave anytime soon. She placed her hand in my forehead, to check my temperature. "You have a high fever Sasuke, Rest okay? I'll get back to you soon" She said standing up and leaving my room. I wonder what she's going to do. I followed her instructions and went back to sleep. I remembered that I dreamed about Naruto that time. He was asking me questions about the test and I sneakily handed a piece of paper with all the answers in it, a thing that I would never ever try doing. Then, the teacher caught us and had us sent in the principles office. I got mad at Naruto then punched him after class.  
_

_I woke up all of a sudden. I heard the door opened and sat up my bed. I checked the timeand it was 9:30 in the morning. I saw Sakura wearing house clothes, carrying a heavy tray. "You're up early" She placed the tray in the table near me. I looked at her. Both of our parents aren't with us, so we live by ourselves, but in different apartments of course. "I fixed you breakfast" She spoke and sat at my bed. "You didn't have to, It's okay" I responded, embarrassed. "Do you want me to feed you?" She asked me. "I can do it" I quickly said. I got the spoon and fork in my hand but they fell in my bed. The utensils felt really really heavy. "You're still a little weak babe, let me do it" She stated with authority, held my plate and got the utensils that fell in my bed. It was quiet; all I can hear was the sound of the birds chirping, and the spoon and fork hitting each other. Sakura patiently fed me. As I taste her very delicious cooking, I could feel my heart beating so calmly. After I finished my food, she handed me the glass full of orange juice, and supported it with her other hand as I drink. She smiled at me again, after and then she stood up, getting the tray. "Sakura" I called. "Hm?" She made a sound, but didn't look my way. "Thank you" I said with an unusual tone. She faced me, and I can tell by her cute face that she appreciated my thanks so much. "I love you, Sasuke" She concluded and left me in my room again. It's a good thing she didn't stay for a while, or she would see me blush.  
_

_She came in after a couple of minutes to check my temperature. Although I was doing nothing but rest, I was still burning up with fever. In her hand, she had a slightly wet face towel, and on the other, a dry one. I said nothing and I was quiet the whole time. She ran the slightly wet face towel through my face carefully, and quickly wiped it again with the dry towel. She ran the towels in my arms too. "Remove your shirt babe" She said. I narrowed my eyes, "What?" I said raising a brow. "I'll be good, you need to freshen up a bit, so that you won't feel that hot anymore, it helps, really" She explained convincingly. I removed my shirt and I swear, it felt even hotter, and I was darn red. I was safe though, 'cause it seemed like she didn't even notice.. or did she? "Alright!" She said loudly, "All finished, you can rest again" She continued. I watched as she stood up from bed, putting the hand towels at the table. When she tried to stand up, she accidentally slipped 'cause of the blanket and she fell on me, her hands hung in my shoulders. We stared at each other, realizing that this situation is so awkward that we stayed like that for at least 30 seconds. I could feel her heart beating so fast as I move my face closer to hers. Before we I knew it, my lips met hers in a very passionate kiss.  
_

_When we parted, she looked as if she was hit by love at first sight again. She didn't say another word and carefully jumped off my bed and left my room. I put my shirt on, and went back to bed. She fixed me lunch too, and fed me again. After that she stayed at my room and read a book. She was aware that I was awake but didn't bother to make noise. I can't believe it, all the while I was thinking that she'd be a big problem to me when I have her around when I'm sick, that she would just nag me and everything. I felt so guilty and upset about thinking of her that way when all the while she ditched everything just to be by my side, taking care of me.  
_

"_Ehem" I made a sound, making her look. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her. "Do you?" She asked me back. "I think" I responded. She turned on the TV and placed one DVD in my player. It was a romantic but tragic movie, but I wasn't really fond of those kinds of movies. I didn't know that title also. The story was about a two lovers, who kept a promise to forever, but the guy had to leave and found another girl. In the end, the guy realized that she still loves the other girl so much, and when he returned, she was dying. Sakura sat on the small comfy black couch next to my bed and silently watched the movie. I hope she enjoyed it as much as I didn't though.  
_

_After everything, dinner, reading, movies, it was already 9 pm. It was time to rest, and miraculously, my fever was gone. Sakura's sleeping over though, 'cause it's way too late for her to go home alone. "Babe, can I take a shower?" She asked permission. "Go on right ahead" I said directly, making her feel at home. She had her clothes and 'girl things' in her arms. She spent forever in there, I mean, what the hell is it with girls and bathrooms? You take a bath and get dress, that's it. After at least an hour, she opened the door, wearing pink, ALL PINK, with her wet hair soaking. She was heading out to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked her. She turned to me, and answered, "I'm sleeping at the living room tonight". I looked at her, clueless, "Why can't you just sleep beside me?" I ask with a hint of hesitation in my tone. She smiled as her response.  
_

_She did slept beside me that night. I watched her as she snuggled to me, with her angelic face. I can't help but smile, because I knew, she was the only person who could make me that happy. "I love you, Sakura" I whispered silently in her ear, and drifted to sleep.  
_

I opened my eyes. "I can't get her off of my head" I talked to myself. I stood up, and everything I see around my room, just seems to remind me of her. My feelings were all messed up, everything all leads to confusion, but I felt no rage for her at all. I can't get mad at her, I could never. So, what am I suppose to do now? Really. I don't know.

--

_Here I am alone in this empty room,  
and let my mind just fly you to the end.  
Thoughts of you still linger in my memory,  
wondering why my life is not that fair._

_I could still recall, those memories of you,  
the joy and all your laughter,  
the love that we've been through.  
Oh I can't believe, you're gone_

* * *

I feel bad :( Sorry for the late update. I was busy. Anyway! :) Hey, leave your reviews please? Thanks. I want to know your opinions :)


	4. Facing The Bitter Facts

_Previously.._

I opened my eyes. "I can't get her off of my head" I talked to myself. I stood up, and everything I see around my room, just seems to remind me of her. My feelings were all messed up, everything all leads to confusion, but I felt no rage for her at all. I can't get mad at her, I could never. So, what am I suppose to do now? Really. I don't know.

---

As Endless As Forever, Our Love Will Stay Together  
**Chapter Four : Facing The Bitter Facts**

--

I walked instead of using my motorcycle to school today. It seemed more appropriate to me today, for some reason. I had little sleep, and I just remembered, that I only ate 1 piece of bread since yesterday, yet I'm not even close to starving. I wonder, what kind of hell will I be on this time today? I sighed.

I silently sat beside Naruto when I got in the classroom. My arms were laid gently on the table in front of us. I sat there, quiet and stubborn. Naruto didn't even tried to talk to me, but I saw in his face that, he wanted to. I admit, Naruto is the only one I'd choose to run to for helps whenever Sak and me fight or, quarrel, or whatever. It's embarrassing really, but true. I didn't want to speak of it now though.

The teacher went in a few minutes after and asked us to open our books. I wasn't that attentive to listen, so I just turned every page slowly. I got bored, and looked out the window. "Shit" I whispered. I saw Naruto turning to me a bit in the corner of my eye, but I ignored him. As I stare out the window, the first thing I saw was her. Like, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS SCENE? Suddenly, she broke up with me, I got soaked in rain, I got sick, I haven't eaten a full meal, I haven't even slept for a long time, then when I was just trying to relax my mind even just a bit.. she shows up. But, would I call it torture, if I can't take my eyes off of her?

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm asking you a question, would you please be respectful enough to stand" I heard the teacher say. I looked his way, and irritably I replied, "What?" He raised a brow. "If you're not going to pay me attention today, Might as well leave my class" He said in a hoarse tone. I didn't have second thoughts. I stood up immediately and hurried out the door. "Gladly" I responded as I walk out of the classroom. I had my backpack hanging at one side of my shoulder as I put my hands inside my pocket. It was just first period and I got kicked out of class, Hn, I didn't expect that I'd be kick out this early.

* * *

_Sakura's POV.._

"Mine!" Sakura shouted, spiking the volleyball. "Aaahh!" The other team screamed altogether, obviously afraid of the ball. "WAAAHHH!" Sakura's team rejoiced, winning the game for their Gym class. "You're so great Sakura!" Ino patted her shoulder. "Yeah, nice game though, I enjoyed it" She smiled at her. "Hey Ino, I'll just go freshen up a bit, tell coach I went to the bathroom for me will you?" She asked. "Sure" Ino insisted and Sakura ran off. She went at the back of the Gym that was just near the field. There were sinks there so she freshened herself up. She removed her ponytail, releasing her long and soft pink hair. Her eyes soften, and she started to remember..

_Flashback.._

"_Sak, the game's about to start! Why are you so nervous? You're our secret weapon here you know, we can win it with you here!" Ino blabbed. "Yeah, okay, just a minute, I just need to wash up, I'll be back soon" I rushed out the field. "Hey! Where are you going! The game's about to start! Hurry!" Ino loudly shouted.  
_

"_Stupid stupid stupid" I cursed as I washed my hands. "What am I going to do? I'm shaking! It's my first game, I can't do it!" I said. "Looks like my girlfriend's nervous" I heard Sasuke's voice. He was leaning his back against the wall, his hands in his pocket. The game was at night, so it was really a bit dark from where we were. "Babe….." I murmured, worriedly. "Really, what will you do without me" He said as he walked in front of me. I smiled as he pulled me into a hug. I felt his hand touching my waist, holding me protectively. "You'll do great" He added. "I feel better" I replied.  
_

_We parted, and he said that he'll head out first, and that he'd be watching from the bleachers. I wasn't afraid at all anymore. In fact, I even scored the winning point. All of us were happy, especially my team. We all did a good job. Thanks to Sasuke, I had the chance to give it my all. I looked at the crowd, searching for Sasuke, and then when I saw him, I had the urge in shouting to call for him. I quickly got the megaphone from coach's hand. "I LOVE YOU BABE! I COULDN'T HAVE GIVEN IT MY ALL WITHOUT YOU!" My voice was heard from the whole field, making all the people look at Sasuke, who was hiding behind Naruto's back upon hearing what I said. I laughed and then he asked me out on the date that night to celebrate._

I found myself spacing out after remembering. But, I started to think, that it was all in the past, and sooner or later; I have to face the consequence of what I've cause, and I know, it won't be that easy.

_Sasuke's POV.._

It was dumb to follow her every move, but I can't help it. I saw her, running to where the faucets where, maybe, to freshen up after their game. Honestly, I was heading there too myself, but when I saw her, I quickly hid myself in the corner. I just.. watched her. I can't believe that, I'd be doing this. It's not me.

Even when washing her face, she was so beautiful. I remembered one time, when she was nervous on their first game, she came here, and I sneakily, came for her too. I just felt that she needed that extra courage, and just maybe, I could be the one to give it to her. I always want to be there for her, even if sometimes, it's not my intention to show her. That time, I just pulled her into a hug, and said that she'll do great. She did her best in that game, and they deserved the victory. It was so nice having to see her smile after the game. Although, she did something very humiliating that I made me hid behind Naruto. It didn't actually bother me, and that night, I asked her on a date.

I saw her blank face soon after she freshened up, and it look like she was remembering something. And I wondered, if it was the same memory lingering my mind. But I didn't hope for it. I just wish, I could see her smile that moment, and I wish, she'd smile because of me, just one more time.

---

_Let me know if I'm doing this right  
Let me know if my grip's too tight  
Let me know if I can stay **ALL OF MY LIFE**.._

* * *

Finally, I finished this. I wasn't in the mood the past few days. So, here's my update. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)


End file.
